


The Price You Pay

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a price to pay in order to fulfill his mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price You Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Janus List and The Mole, season three

_“How long have you been lying to us?_

It came to a head with barely any warning; except an old man standing on a bridge, threatening to blow it up.

But Colby knew it was coming. Had know for the last nine months - ever since Dwayne had blown his cover and been exposed as a Chinese spy.

Three years of work, of building a web of lies, and half truths. Careful, painstaking ground work to get where he was now.

_“You’re a damn traitor!”_

David’s words, the look of utter betrayal and destroyed friendship knifed through Colby. The way Don looked at him as if he was nothing. Megan’s anguish and dashed hopes. He could only imagine what Charlie was thinking, feeling.

It was the price he had to pay to serve and protect his country. Had known it since in the cradle. Five generations of honour and duty to America above everything else. The friendships and camaraderie he’d built up over the past two years working under Don. Destroyed in a heartbeat. The place he’d carved for himself, the partnership he had with David. Megan’s trust and Charlie’s faith. All sacrificed on the altar of the greater good.

It didn’t matter how much he loved working for Don and being an FBI agent on his team. Or how he’d found a place for himself when he didn’t expect to after leaving the Army. All of it had to be torn apart and burned into ash.

It was the price he had to pay to fulfill his mission. No matter what the cost to him.


End file.
